


Getting into the Christmas spirit: Sterek style.

by Sapphirewitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Derek, Christmas Themed, Like he loves it, M/M, More funny than hot, Power Bottom Stiles, Reindeer kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewitch/pseuds/Sapphirewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not all that into Christmas, especially when the whole pack is there in his face about it. Stiles makes it all better with his special delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting into the Christmas spirit: Sterek style.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I saw a post on tumblr, specifically this one http://jinglehale.tumblr.com/post/69539149678/christmas-at-beacon-hills-100-accurate-depiction, and got really into the idea of it. The end result is this somewhat badly written smut with Stiles getting Derek into the Christmas spirit as best he can. It may or may not be slightly ooc from your point of view, Derek doesn't slam Stiles into any walls to start with, but I just really wanted to write this. Have fun darlings :D

Derek was expecting things to be a little weird on their first Christmas as a pack. What Derek did not expect was how overboard the entire pack went. He wasn’t an alpha anymore so he couldn’t really complain about the decisions and, to be honest, he didn’t mind deferring to Scott, but this was a little much. Scott and Isaac seemed to be overflowing with Christmas cheer, decorating Scott’s house first, and then covering the loft in gaudy tinsel and baubles. Derek should have put his foot down about that, but all the pair of them had to do was look at him with those incredibly cute puppy dog eyes and he gave up.

Allison was a little more subtle about it. She would ‘suggest’ things about decoration and where things were happening and food and so on. The suggestions usually came with a diplomatic smile, but underneath was the ever present threat of Lydia’s involvement, a woman who could chill even Derek’s blood if she didn’t get her way. Peter was of no help at all, he just looked on with maniacal glee as Derek’s manly loft was turned into a Christmas decoration catalogue. It was enough to make anyone a bit sour; Derek went home every day with a pained expression. He had to blink and squint as he opened the door because of all the reflected light from the baubles hung around the place, not to mention the tinsel dangling from the girders.

Stiles was the only one who made it bearable. He understood that while Derek was ‘over the moon’, pun intended, to have a pack again at Christmas, he didn’t want all this fuss. Stiles put his foot down about decorations in Derek’s room, and having Christmas lights in the loft too. Stiles would make him hot cocoa as soon as he got home, take down some of the more outrageous decorations and invite him to cuddle on the couch. The reason why Stiles only made it bearable and not fantastic was that he insisted on watching Christmas stuff on T.V, even if it was kiddie. If it had singing in it, it was even worse, because Stiles would inevitably sing along, loudly and out of tune. But in the end Derek was happy that his mate was happy, even if his ears weren’t very happy about it.

There was of course, one other way Stiles made Christmas a bit more fun for Derek. It was also something Derek was wholly unprepared for. One evening, after a long day at the repair shop fixing the hundredth car driven by someone who didn’t appreciate the dangers of driving in snow, Derek found Stiles with a very big smirk on his face. Slightly wary of what his mate had planned, Derek approaches him with caution.  
“Stiles, what’s got you so excited?”  
“I got a package today.” Derek’s eyebrows draw together in confusion, that response did nothing to alleviate his suspicions.  
“What sort of package?” He asks carefully.  
“A special Christmas package, I was going to save it for Christmas day, but it got here early and I really want to test it.” The words ‘test it’ set off alarm bells in Derek’s head; this could not be good at all.  
“What did you get Stiles?” Derek demands, fully prepared for the brunt of his mate’s maniacal sense of humour. Stiles says nothing, but crooks his finger and prances, literally prances off to their bedroom. Derek’s suspicion is now in a state of war with his arousal, because he now thinks he knows what sort of thing Stiles has gotten. He’s stopped at the door however, Stiles holding a hand up to his chest.  
“I need to get ready first; you can come in when I say.” Derek’s eyes flash blue with excitement and he takes a step forward, but he’s stopped by Stiles stealing a kiss and flinging the door shut.

The next minute or so is rather difficult for Derek. He can hear Stiles opening boxes and moving around. He can also hear Stiles taking things off, which is making it really hard to just stand there and wait. A loud crash comes from the bedroom and Derek resists the urge to roll his eyes, Stiles is still clumsy even when he’s being seductive, at least Derek thinks he’s being seductive.  
“Are you alright?” Derek asks, more out of a need to break the silence than any actual concern for Stiles.  
“Yep, it’s just really hard to grip things with these on.” Comes the semi-mumbled reply, conjuring up any number of images to Derek of just what the hell Stiles is doing. Another ten or so seconds go by and Derek is finally put out of his misery.  
“Okay, you can come in now.” Stiles calls. The part that Derek is really unprepared for comes when he opens the door. 

He literally stands stone still and gapes at Stiles from the doorway; this is way into kink territory. Stiles is lying on the bed facing Derek, decked out in what he can only describe as a sexy reindeer costume. A pair of fuzzy antlers sit on his head, paired with a bright red nose strapped to his face. Mittens and boots that end in reindeer hooves cover his extremities, explaining his trouble with grip that he mentioned. A thong of brown fluff is all that covers the rest of him, but that’s not what really gets Derek. Lying innocently on Stiles’ torso is a dildo with a long furry tail attached. Derek raises his eyebrows and steps forward, arms crossed.  
“What is all this for? I didn’t know you were bored with the sex.” Derek lets a smirk tug at his features.  
“I figured you wouldn’t be into the whole Christmas thing and I was right, so I thought I’d give you a way to enjoy it.”  
“By dressing up as Rudolph?”  
“No by dressing up as Rudolph’s sexy half-human cousin.” Stiles wiggles his hips a bit as he says it, almost causing the dildo to fall off his chest. Derek advances on him quickly, throwing his shirt off and tossing into a corner. Derek grabs Stiles wrist and pulls his mittened hands together, picking up the dildo once he has a hand free.  
“So what am I meant to do with this?” Derek asks in a tone that says he knows exactly what he wants to do.  
“I thought it would be boring to put in myself, but I don’t feel like a proper Rudolph without a tail. Could you put in me please?” Stiles manages to say it with a straight face, like he’s asking Derek to clean the dishes rather than work a tailed dildo into his ass. Derek’s eyes flash blue as Stiles spreads his legs apart, biting his lip as he looks up. Letting Stiles’ hands go, Derek moves down his body until his mouth his level with the brown, fluffy thong that is now obviously straining against Stiles erection. Stiles lifts his hips so Derek can pull it down enough to expose Stiles’ ass. Derek grabs the lube next to their bed and rubs some onto the dildo. He works a little more around Stiles’ hole, causing the other to sigh with pleasure and anticipation.

Stiles bites his lip when Derek pushes the dildo past his entrance, eyes closing and head rolling back. He loves the feeling of it and he would be lying if he said this whole thing was just to make Derek like Christmas. As you would probably expect from having a werewolf for a boyfriend, Stiles is kind of kinky. Between excessive biting, scent marking stuff and on a really good day even some claws, doing stuff in an erotic reindeer costume with Derek is pretty tame. Although that does nothing to diminish his pleasure as Derek slowly works the dildo in and out of his ass, stretching him and arousing him. Derek almost puts the whole thing in each time, twisting it around as he pushes in and out to try and find Stiles’ sweet spot. Stiles is panting and moaning almost in sync with Derek’s efforts, desperate to catch his breath when that full sensation is less. A stab of pleasure rips through Stiles and white dances across his vision, a loud cry leaving his mouth. He arches off the bed and flails at Derek with his covered hands, catching him on the shoulder. Derek smirks and rams right for it again, shocking Stiles’ body with euphoria. 

One thing that does eventually dampen Stiles’ enjoyment however, after his prostate is well and truly discovered, is his sense of fair play. Derek is still only shirtless and untouched, while Stiles is splayed out, sweaty and keening for more. So he thinks it’s only fair that he return the favour.  
“Stop Derek, leave it in.” Derek gives him a perplexed look before working the thing in right to the hilt and moving back up to kiss Stiles hungrily on the mouth. It’s a rough, wet one, full of Derek’s teeth and his stubble, Stiles’ lips becoming blushed and full in moments. Stiles places a hand, or rather hoof, onto Derek’s chest and pulls back.  
“Sit down, I’m gonna give you some thanks for putting my tail in.” Derek complies and they shuffle around, so he’s sitting on the edge of their bed with Stiles standing in front of him. Stiles works off the fluffy thong completely and sort of kick-flails it over to where Derek’s shirt is. Derek takes a second to admire his mate standing there in that ridiculous but still incredibly attractive outfit, the fuzzy tail dangling down so Derek can see it between Stiles’ legs. Stiles blushes from the attention and tries his best to look seductive, but at the end of the day he’s still wearing a reindeer costume and they both just start chuckling.

“Okay big guy, can you please take your pants off? I’d do it myself but I’m kind of all ‘clip clop’ over here.” Derek makes another breathy chuckle and undoes his zip, easing his work pants off and kicking them over to the now decent pile of clothes in the corner. His underwear follows swiftly, so now Derek is the one with fewer clothes on. Stiles gets down on his knees and shuffles up to Derek, clumsily holding his boyfriends very firm erection in his mittens.  
“You’re going to keep those on?” Derek looks at Stiles like he’s a bit of an idiot, which is a pretty common look from Derek even at this stage of their relationship.  
“If I take ‘em off I’m not gonna be Rudolph’s sexy half-human cousin am I?” Derek sighs and leans back; this is going to be a bit awkward. Stiles surprises him when he starts lapping at his cock though. He moves the mittens around just right to brush the sensitive head, complimenting the feel of his tongue circling around his shaft. It’s a strange feeling but it’s really getting Derek up and ready. Where Stiles moans and cries, Derek will groan and growl, grunts of pleasure come from deep in his throat as Stiles masterfully wets his arousal. It’s not long before Stiles gets impatient and just engulfs as much of Derek as he can, making his boyfriend hiss and fist Stiles’ hair. He works up a rhythm and does his best to coordinate the unruly hoof-mittens, bringing Derek closer and closer to the edge. Derek looks down at Stiles and praises werewolf stamina because if he was human there is no way he wouldn’t come from the sight before him. Stiles looks like the most arousing thing in the world with his head bobbing up and down over Derek’s cock, antlers askew and the tail of the dildo arching proudly out from his ass. Derek knows that if this keeps up he’ll finish too soon so he puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, signalling him to stop. A loud slurping sound punctuates Stiles’ mouth leaving Derek, a questioning look in his lust-filled eyes.  
“Do you want to keep your tail in?” Derek asks, knowing Stiles will get what’s coming. A furious nod is all he gets before he’s shoved back and Stiles is in his lap, straddling him. A mittened hand comes to rest on each shoulder as Stiles lowers himself to rub at Derek, the fur of the tail tickling him in all the right places. Derek grips himself and pushes at Stiles, squeezing in past the dildo to the hot, slick mess inside. Stiles convulses and cries out, head lolling onto Derek’s shoulder and breathing heavily. With a deep growl Derek pulls back and shoves back in again, eliciting another loud moan from his mate. The pair move together, Stiles shaky and heavy, Derek with barely contained animal lust. His eyes are just glowing blue now, not flashing, he’s burning to have more of Stiles and he’s got as much as he can. He bites into Stiles’ exposed neck, licking and nibbling at the pale flesh in front of him. Stiles arches into it, curling his neck so the veins are prominent, he did mention his love biting though, didn’t he? Derek gives in and flips them over, roughly sheathing himself in Stiles to the hilt. His thrusts become primal and intense, bringing Stiles teetering ever closer to the edge. A few seconds later Derek manages to get at his prostate again, sending waves of pleasure rippling through Stiles. It’s only a moment or two before Stiles is writhing and screaming Derek’s name, cumming ribbons over his chest and Derek’s. The tightening of his ass is enough to send Derek over the edge, his teeth sinking into Stiles’ neck again before he’s filling Stiles up even more with his seed.

They pant and heave for a few moments, maybe a minute, recovering from the afterglow. Derek pulls out and lies down next to Stiles, an exhausted breath coming from his lips.  
“So, got any other Christmas kinks you want to test out?”  
“Well I did get this Santa hat and beard, but I-“ Stiles is cut off when Derek hits him in the face with a pillow.

The next morning Stiles wakes to an argument going on in the living space of the loft. He pads out in his iron-man boxers to see Scott and Allison glaring at his boyfriend while he stares back, arms crossed.  
“Derek, Christmas is the best time of the year, the loft is big enough for the whole pack, why can’t you just accept the idea and love it?”  
“I don’t want everyone here” Derek says patiently, keeping his anger in check.  
“Just admit that you’re the scrooge here.” Allison says, and then sees Stiles moving towards them. “Stiles, talk some sense into Derek, the loft is the perfect place for Christmas lunch, he’s not getting into the spirit at all.” It was a little early in the morning for Stiles, so all his brain cells weren’t functioning and naturally he said something he wouldn’t normally.  
“Hey if Derek being willing to bang me while I’m in a slutty reindeer outfit isn’t getting into the Christmas spirit I don’t know what is.” Derek slams his palm onto his face and gives a brief look to the heavens, before fixing his mate with a stare that is a mix of fond and resigned. Meanwhile Allison is blushing like mad and Scott has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.  
“He’s got a point there Derek.” And it’s at that point that Derek decides that there’s only one thing he likes about Christmas, and right now it’s all in the wash.


End file.
